


Picnic Time

by quillvine



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Picnics, Playgrounds, fun times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quillvine/pseuds/quillvine
Summary: You spend some time at the park with your family
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner & Jack Hotchner, Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Picnic Time

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never really written children before, I hope Jack is not too OOC.

The sun kisses your skin but the cool air that hits your arm does enough to negate the effects of its heat. Next to you, Aaron sits leaning back on to his elbows, his hair is ruffled by the light breeze. It’s a nice day out and you’re glad that he has the chance to have the weekend off work. He deserves time to relax from all the stresses of his work.

You guys sit in silence enjoying each other's company and watching Jack climb around on the play structure. You don’t know how he’s able to move so fast without getting stomach cramps. The boy had practically inhaled his sandwich, he nearly choked on his grapes.

Aaron sits up and scooches closer to you draping an arm over your shoulder.

“I’m glad you convinced me that a picnic was a good idea.” He says kissing you on the cheek. “You’re always right.”

You give him a goofy grin, “I always am.”

A loud laugh makes both of you look to the playground. It’s Jack, he managed to make his way to the top of the spider web. He’s never been able to make it to the top before. When he sees the two of you looking at him he gives you a wide tooth smile and an excited wave.

“Mom, Dad look!” He yells.

You and Aaron move to give him a big thumbs up but by the time you do Jack’s attention has already moved somewhere else. You guys share a smile, as excitable as Jack is sometimes you wouldn’t have it any other way.

“You know I was thinking we could have pizza tonight. Jack has been asking to help out when I make dinner, I think that it would be fun.” You tell Aaron resting your head on his shoulder.

“We better not end up with flour all over the kitchen floor, I don’t want it to end up like the time we baked cupcakes,” he says.

“We can buy pre-made dough on the way home, that way Jack can pick his toppings too.”

“Pre-made sauce too, that would be one less thing to deal with.” Aaron reminds you, “Dave would have a fit if he found out we weren’t making pizza from scratch.”

“Ah yes buying pre-made pizza dough, a cardinal sin to any Italian.” You as with a chuckle.

You catch the smirk on Aaron's face and as soon as you guys make eye contact you both dissolve into laughter.

The sound of tiny feet catches your attention as you turn to Jack races to your picnic blanket.

“Daddy I want to eat my cheese crackers.” Jack yells as he runs up to the two of you, jumping to tackle Aaron into the blanket.

They both roll off the blanket and onto the grass with a quiet thud. Aaron groans as his back hits the ground and you can’t help but grin.

“Feeling your age old man?” You ask teasingly.

Both you and Jack burst into giggles at the offended look on Aaron’s face.

“Yeah Dad, you’re so old.” Jack chimes in.

“Wrong thing to say buddy,” Aaron says with a grin, “I’m gonna getcha for that.”

Jack squeals in delight running away from his dad as Aaron lunges to him making grabby motions with his hands. You watch as Aaron chases Jack around the picnic blanket with a smile on your face. Jack sheriks as Aaron catches him and tosses him over his shoulder.

As they make their way back to you, you open your arms wide for Jack. When his feet finally touch the ground he runs to you burying his face in your arms and Aaron goes to get the cheese crackers he wanted. You smile and kiss each of them on the forehead, your little family.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from tumblr. Pop over and say hi or drop a request if you want I'm at [ https://quillvine.tumblr.com/](https://quillvine.tumblr.com/) Also if you liked that be sure to check out my other Hotch fics!


End file.
